<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two trucks studying for a test by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848173">two trucks studying for a test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lemon Demon (Musician), Two Trucks - Lemon Demon (Song), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, iida listens to lemon demon, todoroki also does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenya is trying to study and listen to music in peace, but noo, Kaminari has to come in and expose his music taste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two trucks studying for a test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rather late, yet many of class 1-A’s students were still in the common area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenya Iida was one of them. He was currently trying (and failing) to study. Even the obnoxiously loud music he played in his headphones wasnt helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, class prez! Whatcha listening to?” The voice of Kaminari forced its way past the blasting music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Music.” He replied, trying to tune the blonde out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of music?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didnt respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you dont tell me then i’ll just find out myself.” Denki reached over, yanking his headphone jack out of his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TWO TRUCKS HAVING SEX, TWO TRUCKS HAVING SEX, MY MUSCLES, MY MUSCLES, INVOLUNTARILY FLEX!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenya grabbed his phone, quickly pausing the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You listen to Lemon Demon too?” Todoroki asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tenya replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool.” Shoto looked back to the book in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenya quickly grabbed his books and phone, jogging back to his dorm room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd never live that down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>